comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternity (Earth-300)
Eternity is both the first cosmic being and living thing in this universe, with his first sister, Infinity, sharing such title. The supreme master and defender of the universe, Eternity strives to guard this universe from forces that could eliminate its existence even if he cannot directly intervene the affairs of the universe. History The Beginning of the Universe In the beginning, the universe was nothing but an empty void of space. But after the cosmic event known as the Big Bang occured, the universe finally took form. And with the universe, came six gems of power that originated from the six singularities that blew up, resulting in the Big Bang and the creation of the universe. When time passed by, the being later known as Eternity soon emerged from the depths of the cosmos alongside its sibling, Infinity. These two cosmic entities started their life similar to those of children, developing over the time by absorbing ambient cosmic energies while learning of their purpose and such. And when they reached a stage similar to those of the humans' adult stage of life, Eternity and Infinity discovered the Infinity Gems, drifting in space. Motivated by loneliness and such, the two beings then used their combined powers and the Infinity Gems to shape the very fabric of reality, as well as its foundations and concepts. Soon, planets were formed. Star systems were made solvent. Matter existed, and many other things occured. The first biological lifeforms also emerged, with the first race the siblings created being the Oans. The Oans were extremely devoted to the siblings, worshipping them as gods. But the siblings did not see this as a necessary act and made them refute in doing so. They did however, see the fact that the races they've created (minus the Oans) require spiritual guidance. And as such, from the universe's embodiment's powers came the first races of gods. Deities that will be worshipped for milleniums by many civilizations, including those on Earth. Death, Oblivion, and Corruption While Eternity and Infinity saw the Oans' progress as being magnificent and good, they didn't realize of the existence of evil. A renegade Oan named Krona performed the first sin and murder in the entire universe, killing another Oan in an effort to steal the Infinity Gems so he can take over the universe in the name of a certain dark master. And when Krona did so, the second generation of cosmic entities spawned. Death was the first one, being spawned due to the Oan's death being the first death in the universe. Then Oblivion, who also symbolized vengeance due to the murdered Oan's spirit apparently enraged at Krona, wanting revenge. While the other Oans tried to stop Krona in stealing the Infinity Gems, he eventually succeeded in doing so by using the powers of dark magic; the very form of power that the Oans hate. In the process of sweeping the good Oans away, Krona permanently cursed them to become short, dwarf-like beings (which explains why the Oans are in their current state). Krona stole the lantern containing the Infinity Gems and sought to use them to defeat the cosmic entities, primarily Eternity and Infinity. Death and Oblivion saw no action in resisting Krona's actions, with them claiming that the death that's coming would please them. It's later revealed that Krona actually did this under the command of the universe's first demon and evil being, Trigon, who saw Eternity and Infinity as cruel beings that never deserve the rights of being reality's rulers. Krona, infused with a portion of Trigon's power, then attempted to remake the universe in front of Eternity and Infinity themselves. He nearly succeeded, until Trigon teleported himself near Krona and stole the container from him. Equity With the gems under Trigon's control, he used it to remake the universe, integrating it with his own dimension. In a matter of moments, the universe soon turned into a hellish reality according to Trigon's will. Eternity and Infinity for the first were overwhelmed by another being and they're trapped inside Trigon's dimension. They tried to escape, but Trigon simply put them back in their cosmic cages and made his demons torture them. It was all good. Reality was underway to Trigon's control, and the two most powerful beings in the universe now getting overthrown and beaten. But in the middle of his conquest of control, he never expected to encounter another cosmic being whose power might even be equal to Infinity, Eternity, Death, and Oblivion. And this being is known as Equity, or later on, Galactus. Revealing himself as the one who balances the cosmos, Trigon and Galactus entered in an epic fight spanning across universe. And with their massive battle, Eternity and Infinity were freed by the cosmic energies emanating from the two's battle, tearing down the prison dimension's barriers down. The siblings then escaped and went on to see this "Galactus" being alongside Death and Oblivion. They then arrived and saw that Galactus had already defeated Trigon using a weapon of his known as the Ultimate Nullifier, powered by his Power Cosmic. And with that, Eternity thanked Galactus for his effort, referring him as a "brother". On the other hand, Eternity acted in a neutral way to he and Infinity's counterparts, telling them that they could've done more. In the aftermath of Trigon's conquest, the Infinty Gems were spread throughout civilizations and a new container for the objects of power were made. This container in the future will become the infamous Infinity Gauntlet. Trigon's puppet on the other hand, was punished by the good Oans. He's trapped in a stasis field that will last for thousands of years before being sent to the Phantom Zone, where his soul became nothing but a lifeless wraith. Eternity later tasked the race of aliens known as the Watchers to keep record of important events happening in the universe, seeking to preserve history and the important happenings in the universe. Keeping the Universe Safe Order of the Gods Some times after Trigon's imprisonment, the wasting of his dimension, and Krona's banishment, the third generation of cosmic entities spawned. These entities being Eon, Kismet, and the Phoenix. These beings represent time, order, and death and rebirth, respectively. Eternity accepted them with open arms, but realized that with Kismet's appearance as the Lord of Order, there must be a Lord of Chaos that would spread evil similar to those of Trigon's. Seeking to prevent such accidents from happening again, Eternity consulted Kismet in what to do. Kismet explained to him that while Eternity's means were good, order and chaos must be balanced in the universe. And if the scale of balance weighs more to order or chaos, the universe will not become stable. Nevertheless, Kismet agreed to help Eternity in finding a way to keep reality safe, as she even knew that chaos couldn't be allowed to fully take over the universe. Eternity soon took the case to the Court of Infinity, where he discussed of the matter with the other entities. Death and Oblivion were allowed to be involved by Eternity himself under the advice of Eon, telling him that even he and Infinity's counterparts should be allowed to join due to their statuses. After the discussion, Eternity then decided to assemble a band of gods from multiple pantheons. This group of gods would later be known as the Order of Gods. Each of the cosmic entities were allowed to chose one god from a different pantheon. Death and Oblivion weren't allowed though, as they themselves had no interests in such effort and only cared for death and such. The chosen gods were Bor of Asgard, Thrann of Zenn-La, X'Hal of Tamaran, Kly'bn of Skrullos, Rao of Krypton, and Aegis, a Golden Goddess of a cosmic pantheon from another dimension. With the help of a Herald of Galactus named Dominas, the Wavemaster, the gods were gathered on Xynthia; a planet that used to be part of Trigon's domain. On the planet, the gods indirectly worked together to defeat Dominas. Impressing Eternity, the gods were then summoned to the Court of Infinity after Dominas had dispersed them. Appearing before the gods, Eternity told them of their purpose of being summoned here. After a discussion between the gods, they then agree to fulfill Eternity's request. In the gods' first quests, Eternity observed them via the eyes of the Watcher, Uravo, who acted as their informant as well. While this may be a violation to the non-intervening nature of the Watchers, Eternity allowed Uravo to do so. The only restriction being that she's not allowed to assist in any physical combat of sorts.While the team did good initially, boasting and such took toll on the members' temper, igniting a brief conflict among them. Especially the male gods, who argued who should be the leader. Upset at the ordeal of the gods, Eternity personally summoned them back and gave them some "anger advices". Out of frustation, Eternity then summoned the gods back to their respective realms, unofficially disbanding the team for the first time. However, it's not too long of a time before the gods finally reconciled and reassembled when the threat of the New Gods of Apokolips under the leadership of Yuga Khan appeared. Uravo was summoned to meet the gods on another planet on the behest of Eternity, who's clearly pleased at the turn of events. After some periods of fighting and quests with the assistance of New Genesis' New Gods, the gods managed to defeat Yuga Khan, sealing him in the Source Wall. However, such effort came in a great price of temporarily losing their godhoods. Eternity soon recovered their statuses and gathered the cosmic entities once again, asking them of their opinions. Eventually, the entities settled on calling them partially successful due to the brief in-fighting that happened. However, they were pleased enough to allow them to band together anytime and anywhere. The gods, then known unofficially as the Order of Gods, opted to part ways and return to their dimensions, forging friendships and lasting impressions at their final gathering. After the Order's disbandment, Eternity apparently was revealed to have an affectionate for Kismet herself, as the two beings love the concept of order and strive to protect the universe from all that's evil. Kismet later became his consort, having attained that status to this day. Personality As a cosmic entity, Eternity regards all that he sees as things that are below him. That doesn't mean he's arrogant, though. He regards things low in the context that they're clearly lesser in power than him, but he has a responsibility to guard them even when he's constrained to defending the universe from reality-threatening forces. No matter what dimensions reside in this universe, whether they're ruled by evil forces or good forces, Eternity never differentiates them as realms unworthy of his protection. True, he does not differentiate or discriminate, but he himself never favors evil dimensions after what happened with Trigon. A little known fact about Eternity's "discrimination" is that after Trigon's defeat in the hands of Galactus, Eternity's rage was so great that he actually nearly destroyed the demon lord's dimension. Eventually, Eternity knew of the concept of order and chaos and decided not to destroy his dimension. Such conception and realization also indirectly resulted in the creation of his future consort/wife figure, Kismet, the Lord of Order. In interacting with other cosmic beings, Eternity acts accordingly in a civilized way. "Accordingly", as in how he speaks and how he shows off his manner to certain beings. To beings that are necessary forces in this universe, like his brothers and sisters of the pantheon of Cosmic Entities, he sees them like how a person sees his/her friend. To beings that are not just unnecessary but also corrupted in nature, Eternity still gives off the same manner as the former, although he's more assertive in his expressions. To beings of lesser power or mortals, though, Eternity's manner is unique. He speaks in a way similar to a mixture between his two manners to various beings mentioned previously. Eternity tends to keep his tone polite and friendly, while also being assertive when he's getting pushed over. But Eternity all and all is respectful, never underestimating one's capabilities except the individual is obviously... powerless. Eternity takes great responsibility in handling how the universe goes. As said, he can't directly intervene with the universe by undoing or redoing something, but the universe is always under Eternity's watchful eye. He's technically the entire universe, anyway. Powers and Abilities The embodiment of the universe as well as the first cosmic entity in reality, Eternity is the mightiest being in the universe. His equals in the cosmos are so few, and the only beings that are equal to him are his fellow cosmic entities that reside in the Court of Infinity. However, the only beings that have the same scope of power levels as him are the second generation cosmic entities, Death and Oblivion. The third generation entities, Eon, Kismet, and the Phoenix are all powerful, but as much as how immortal they are they are not too close to Eternity's power. As the embodiment of the universe, Eternity is omnipotent, omnipresent, and omniscient. He knows of what's going on around the universe, he's every oxygen on every sustainable worlds, in which beings breathe in to live, and he can create and destroy galaxies with just a mere thought. And while Eternity didn't create life by himself (he merely used the Infinity Stones to do so), as an omnipotent being he should be able to do so. The Infinity Stones' role in creation was to actually introduce multiple concepts to the universe (time, space, etc). Eternity is also immortal and ageless. Time means nothing to him, and as long as the universe exists, he exists. No one can kill him, but beings that have sufficient and surprising power may can handicap or weaken him in some way. Nevertheless, Eternity's name explains it all. Eternity is known to be the source of all magics in the universe. Whether it's dark magic or other types of magic, every magical energies possessed by a magician originate from Eternity. When Eternity himself was born, magic was also introduced to the universe alongside cosmic powers. Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Immortality Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Earth-300 Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Males Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Good Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Omnipotent Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscience Category:Precognition